Phantom Destiny (Revised)
by ZenFirebird
Summary: IN the year 20xx, New rules been establish by the Sinnoh League. 1 of these rules is that you must kill the opponent Pokemon. Some have rebelled, other adjusted to it. But why does such a rule exist. Why doesn't the other Leagues stop this. For a trainer named Rocko, He not only going to find out, but also fight the force behind this. Based on my Pokemon Platinum Nuzlocke. Revised
1. Mysterious Beginning

**Narrator Pov**

Pokearth. A world filled with many wonders, excitement, and mysterious creatures known as Pokemon. Human and Pokemon live side by side in different ways. Some treat them as pets, some treat them as only tools, and other will treat them as citizens. In this world there are those that form team with pokemon are known as Pokemon trainer Their mission in life is to be the very best and leave their legacy to inspire the next generation. This is the story of one boy and a journey that would have an effect it would have on the world

 _ **Ep.1-Mysterious Beginning**_

 **Pink haired dark skinned Boy Pov**

Tv: that was our feature movie "The house on haunted hill."  
Me: man that was way better than the first one. I wonder what else is on?

 **My name is Rocko Blitzshell. I'm a just 10-year old. I like watching horror movies, eating sweets and listening to techno. You're probably wondering, why I'm at home and not going on a Pokemon Journey. Well the problem is that there no pokemon lab in Twinleaf Town and the nearest lab is in Sandgem Town. The only way to get there is to go through the tall grass and the last time a kid went into the grass without a Pokemon he was attack by a pack of bidoof. He was sent to therapy. But the main reason is because my mom's fear me dying cause of the league's new rules in Sinnoh.**

I channeled surfed looking for something good to watch TV. I heard footstep and look turned around and saw a spiky light-brown haired boy with navy blue eyes. He wearing a light yellow trench coat with six orange stripes, a black t-shirt and black pants and silver chains around his neck.  
Spiky haired boy: There you are!

 **This is Brutus Starnel. My next door neighbor. We known each other since we were 3 years old and during the time I spent with him he got me in so much trouble that I would consider him a glutton for punishment. He also have a tendency of being impatient.  
**  
Brutus: So did you hear. Rowen back in town.  
Me: He is?  
Brutus: Well duh. It was on the news. Didn't you watch it?  
Me: No. I was watching a horror movie.  
Brutus: Anyways I'm planning on getting a Pokemon from Rowan. Wanna come with?  
I stare at him in confusion.  
Me: What about the grass?  
Brutus: Don't worry I got the ultimate plan. Meet me at the route and don't be late or I'm fining you 10 million pokes.

Brutus ran off faster than a doduo on a sugar rush before I can give him my answer. I tried to stop him but, after I took one step a buzz echo through my head and my vision start to blur as my world slowly became black as night.

…

…?: Child hear my voice. I have to warn you that your world is in great danger but you have a gift that can save the world.

I regain consciousness as I shook my head.  
Me: Just what was that.… huh?  
I looked closely at my right arm a notice a gold bracelet embedded with two jewels around my wrist. I shrugged it off and went downstair.  
?: Rocko!  
I look in the direction of the voice and saw my mom holding a cup of coffee.  
Me: Hey mom.  
Mom: Brutus already left. I don't know what it was about, but he sure was in a hurry!  
Me: he just got a new game. He came over to invite me to play.  
Mom: Oh okay. Just be home for dinner and don't go into the tall grass.  
Me: Fine.

I left the house felling a little bit guilty about lying to her. But if Brutus' plan works, I'll get a pokemon. My heart race with anticipation as I headed toward Brutus house. I was about to enter when suddenly Brutus collided with me as I was about to enter my house.

Brutus: WHAT WAS… huh?

He looked at the mysterious bracelet on my wrist.

Brutus: COOL BRACELET, WHERE DID YOU GET… never mind lets go.

He grabbed me by my hand and dragged me to route 201 AKA the same route that kid was attacked by a pack of bidoofs

Me: So what the plan?  
Brutus: RUN LIKE CRAZY.

It times like these that make me wonder why I come along with this guy sometime.

Me: That the dumbest idea ever.  
Brutus: Come on. It will work.

He backed up and started to dash toward the grass, letting out a yell.

?: HOLD IT!  
I turned around and saw a old man with white and judging by the expression on his face he was pissed.

Rowan: You two don't seem to have any pokemon on you, am I correct?  
Rocko: Yes.  
Rowan: THEN WHAT THE MEANING OF GOING INTO THE TALL GRASS?!

We winced back as if we came across a rabid houndour. I looked back at Brutus and noticed his expression changed.

Brutus: Hey Rocko? This old man… this guys is professor Rowan? What is he doing here…?

This guy was Rowan. The world-renowned professor that devoted his time studying Pokemon evolution. I can't believe it. What is he doing on route 201?

Rowan: You two. Do you truly love pokemon?  
Rocko: Of course I love pokemon. in fact; I wouldn't be here if I didn't  
Brutus: Me too! I love pokemon too!  
Rowan: I will ask you again. Do you-  
Rocko & Brutus: YES!  
Rowan: Fine I will give you two Pokemon of your own only if you promise not to endanger yourself like that again.

A bluenett girl about my age wearing a pink winter jacket and a white ski cap walked toward us carrying a suit case.

Dawn: Professor Rowan you left your briefcase at the lake!… is there something wrong here.  
Rowan: Ah there it is! Dawn, Nice work. I was about to entrust a pokemon to these two with their own pokemon.

A concern look appeared on her face.

Dawn: Are you sure?  
Rowan: Of course.

Dawn put the brief case down and opened it. In it was three poke balls with a sticker of the pokemon that was in them.

Rowan: Go on! Choose one of these pokemon as your starter.

Brutus' eyes lit up and my heart raced. He just offereed us to choose a pokemon. This is officially the best day of my life by far.

Brutus: Really?! Prof. Rowan! I can't believe it! I'm so happy now that I can't keep a straight face! Hey Rocko. You choose first. I practically a grown-up.

I chuckle at the thought of him wear a monocle and grow a giant mustache.  
Rocko: Okay man. Let see...Fire monkey, penguin, or plant turtle?

 **What will Rocko choose? Where did the bracelet come from? And why is dawn so concern? Stay tune. Now back to the action**

Rocko: I've decided.  
Dawn, Rowan, and Brutus: Finally. You know how long it took!

I tossed the poke ball chose into the air and a bright white beam shot out of it. The light took form and a chimchar stood in front of me. It looked around and stared at me.

Chimchar: Yo my trainer.  
Rocko: Yes am yo- Wait, you can talk?  
Rowan: What are you talking about?  
Rocko: This chimchar just talked.  
Chimchar: WAIT, YOU CAN UNDERSTAND ME?!  
Brutus: I choose piplup.  
Rowan: good. We'll be taking our leave. Come along dawn.  
Dawn: coming. Pardon me boys.  
Rowan and Dawn walked away leaving us alone with our pokemon.

Brutus: Rocko, I challenge you to a battle!  
Chimchar: Listen man we're going to fight this kid and win. I'll leave you if you lose.  
Rocko: Okay.

 **5 minuets later. You're not really missing much. Just a battle involving basic weak moves.**

Brutus: I lost.  
Chimchar: HAHA! You suck.

I went home and told mom what happened. My mom scolded me for hours. My chimchar laugh at my misery. One of these days, I'll get back at her. I decided to go to bed.

 **…**

… ?: child can you hear me.  
Rocko: huh?  
That voice… it was the same one from before.  
Rocko: who are you?  
?: I am Arceus. You have been chosen to be the bearer of the gear of life.  
Rocko: the gear of life?  
Arceus: the bracelet you dawn around your arm. It is a powerful relic. It will allow you to communicate with pokemon you've form bonds with. It also have another function. To free those under his spell.  
Rocko: what about what?  
Arceus: Someone has taken control of the Pokemon League. He has also gain the support of a powerful group.

I shook my head in confusion as I tried to wrap my mind at what this being just said. I mean I heard some scary stories before, but this is ridiculous.

Rocko: Okay. But what can I do?  
Arceus: Simple. You must go battle and free the Gym leader, the Elite four and the Champion. They are being used as puppet by the traitor. Only then can you save the lives of those who fallen under his spell.

 **And so Rocko's quest begins. Will he be able to beat the elite four or will he fail. Stay tune**


	2. Baby Steps

**_I do not own pokemon or the nuzlocke challenge. Pokemon belongs to Gamefreak, but the nuzlocke challenge belong to a guy named nulocke, the oc name and their personality are from my own mind._**

 ** _Rocko's POV_** ** _  
_**  
It been 2 days since I got Chimmira (the chimchar told me her name.). She was a lot of a hassle at first, but she kind of nice when you get to know her. She a scardy cat. when I show her a scary movie called "The Cursed Letter."  
 **  
Flashback to yesterday**

I was doing what about every 10 year does when board- Channel surfing till I find something good to watch. So far I found was two boring reality shows, a rerun of a cartoon show that defiantly need to be put to rest, a boring soap opera, and some commercial for a pyramid scheme. I mean

TV: Now for today Presentation, "The Cursed Letter." only on "Nightmare".  
Me: Sweet.

Since I was 5, I've always have been fascinated by most horror movies. from the classics like "Frankenstein." to modern days slasher flicks. Though there has been one kind of horror movies I disliked... zombies movies. I mean

Chimmira walked into the room, holding a bowl of fruit salad.

Chimmira: Hey what are you watching?  
Rocko: a new movie. wanna watch?  
Chimmira: sure why not?

She sat next to Me as movie start. An image of a student at a college dorm receiving a letter with no nothing on it except a seal of a skull. he opens the letter and with a paper with the bold printed words HEAD TO THE ABANDONED RADIO TOWER BEFORE 6:45 PM. The student just scoffs at the letter and throw it away. the student falls asleep. Time passes to 6:45 PM and ominous music starts to plays as the camera zooms in...

{ **Time break.** }

Me : That was an okay movie. I was hoping for a plot twist ending but beggar can't be chooser. what do you think Chimmira?

I turned my head toward where Chimmira was sitting only to find her not there. Come to think of it she didn't make any snide comment when it got to the good parts

Me: Chimmira?

I looked around my room searching for that chimchar . I notice my bed was shaking. I looked under it and saw Chimmira shaking under there, her face white as a sheet. I couldn't help but chuckle at her

Rocko: How are you holding princess?  
Chimmira: GET. BENT.

 **Flashback ends**

When the mail carrier came by the next day, she tried to scare him away which was hilarious. Anyway Brutus dragged me today so we could capture the pokemon of the lake except we don't have any poké balls. We didn't find a fabled pokemon but, we did see a blue haired man in a weird getup standing near the edge of the lake. His face had a somber expression that creates a eerie air that shatter the tranquility of the lake My bracelet started to act strange when he walked by and I could of sworn that he was sizing me up, but why? My train of thought was interrupted by rough tapping on my head.

Chimmira: Earth to kid.  
Me: huh?  
Chimmira: Check this out.

Chimmira took a deep and breath a small stream of flames onto a wild bidoof. The bidoof ran around the forest in pain before bumping into

Me: Cool you learned ember, but did you have to roast a bidoof?  
Chimmira: Chill Rosy.

I angrily growl at that nickname. Chimmira came up with the nickname Rosy as a way to get back at me for teasing her. I hate it when people take a poke at my feminine figure.

Me: don't call me that.

After we rested, we made our way to Sandgem town. When we got there, Dawn escorted us to Professor Rowan lab. When we got there Brutus came bumped into us at high speed. Apparently Rowan gave him a long lecture on about thinking before you act. Professor Rowan gave me a pokédex and TM 27 ask me to record every poke I see. Growing up in a place like Twinleaf town, wasn't many things for me to do there except get play video games, watch TV, and explore Route 201 and Lake Verity; So exploring a new place like this is exciting. After I purchased a few Poke Balls, I headed to route 201

Chimmira: Bidoof!  
Me: Remember, we need to catch it, not make into barbecue Rodent.  
Chimmira: you kidding me?

Chimmira quickly scratches the bidoof on the face.

Chimmira: IT'S A BIDOOF!  
Me: Still we need all the help we can get.

I toss a poke ball at it. A red light surround the bidoof and it as it get sucked into the poke ball. My heart race as it rumble. 1…2…3. A ping coming from the poke ball. I caught it. I picked up the poke ball and held it up in the air with pride.

Me: I CAUGHT A BIDOOF!  
Chimmira: Congrats. You caught a weak normal type.  
Me: You do know that it evolves into a normal/water type.  
Chimmira: Whatever. let's just go to the lake and capture the next one.  
Me: As you wish princess.  
Chimmira: DON'T CALL ME THAT!  
Me: Don't call me Rosy.

We headed toward the lake to see what I catch next. I took a deep breath of

Me: now let see what we can  
?: hey.  
Me: Huh?

I looked down my feet and see a standing there starly with a cheerful grin on it.

Me: Who are you?  
Starly: Name Celeste. Words in the wood is that a female pink hair trainer is looking for some pokemon and that he already caught a bidoof.  
Me: That me and I'm a boy.  
Celeste: really? Because you look like a girl.  
Chimmira: HAHAHA!? your riot kid. Wanna come along.  
Celeste: that sound lovely.

I tossed a Poké ball at Celeste. As it shook I wonder, how can I understand Celeste? I picked up the ball and headed home to tell my mom. She handled this better than I expected. Though she handed me a journal & a strange disk. She explained to me that it will allow me to access and transport clothes from a ware house she owned. Brutus's mom came in looking for Brutus wanting to give him something he forgot. I agree to delivering the package to him.

Chimmira: Do we have to?  
Bidoof: I have to agree with her. Sound like a hassle. Can't we just stay and sleep.  
Chimmira: I agree with chubby.  
Bidoof: My name Bob.  
Me: listen, we have to deliver this to Brutus. Besides, it going to be hilarious.

We arrived at route 202. The route was teeming with not only a few Pokémon that can be used to build a proper team, but also beginner trainers just like me. Some of them had regular starter Pokémon, while others seem to have gift given Pokémon.

Dawn: I forgot to show you how to catch Pokémon.  
Me: umm Dawn... I already know how to catch pokemon.

A bright blush appear on Dawn's face.

Dawn: Sorry. It just since you only got your Pokémon two days ago, I thought that you would be new to the concept. Here take these Poke Balls. I have plenty.

As Dawn gave me the Poke Balls, a relaxed Shinx walks up to me.  
Shinx: {poketalk} Hey man, Can I tag along? I always wanted to travel?  
Me: what?  
Chimmira: He ask if he can come along.  
Me:... sure. I need a  
Shinx: Alright. The name Loki.  
Me: Sweet. Now let train a little bit before heading to the next town  
Chimmira: okay.  
Celeste: very well.  
Bob: ZZZZ.

Me: ... After Bob wakes up from his nap.

This looks like good team...Hopefully I can keep them alive.

 **Chimmira - lv.5 chimchar- Impish, very finicky.  
Bob -lv.3 Bidoof- Mild, Often dozes off.- Route 201**  
 **Celeste -lv.3 starly- gentle, somewhat a clown- Lake Verity  
Loki - lv.3 Shinx- Lax, often doze off - Route 202**


	3. Lance

_**Pokemon belong to gamefreak. nuzlocke belong to nuzlocke. my oc belong to me.**_

 **Brutus' Piplup Pov  
Route 203**

It been only a couple of days since I officially became a trainer's Pokemon and thing been fun. My first impression of my trainer is that he one of those impatient reckless type in battle and he would only catch random Pokemon, but he seem to know what he is doing... sometimes. Plus he seem dedicated on to training. If he can discard his impatient side, He might have the potential of being the champion.

Brutus: Alright Lance, Let try to catch a pokemon before we head to the gym.  
Me: {pokespeak.} Right.  
?: Excuse me?

We turn around and saw a blue hair man. I froze up, my instincts screaming, telling me to be on guard.

Brutus: Hey, you're that creepy guy from the lake. What do you want?  
Blue hair man: Let me introduce myself. My name is Cyrus. I would like to challenge you to a pokemon battle.  
Brutus: You're on! Ready Lance!  
Me: ... {Pokespeak} Yeah.

If only I knew what would happened next, I would have refused and convince my trainer to run away. To avoid contact at all cost. It too late to save him.

 **Rocko's Pov.**

We decided to do some training against some wild pokemon. I notice several things. One that Celeste and Loki are powerful physical attacker while Chimmira is a strong special attacker and Bob is going to be difficult to raise.

?: hey man

I looked in the direction of the voice and see a youngster.

Youngster Tristian: let battle!  
Me: sure, Loki are you up for a battle?  
Loki: sure thing bro.  
Youngerster Tristian: Go starly.

Tristian toss out a poke ball. The poke ball snapped opened and a starly materialize from it.  
Loki: wassup  
Starly: (pokespeak) My opponent is surfer wannabe.  
Loki: harsh. beside I get seasick  
Starly: eat this... MY QUICK ATTACK OF DOOM!  
Tristian's Starly tackle Loki at high speed… but it barely hurts him.

Tristian's starly: You are a worthy foe, there forth I will give you 5 shot to defeat me.  
Loki: okay.  
Loki use tackle on the starly to toss it into the air, then bounce it two time on his head and back flip kick it into a tree.

Starly: (pokespeak) h-how… can… t-t-this…

Tristian's Starly fainted. Our eyes widen with surprise and amazement at what just happened.

Youngster Tristian: I lost… but how.  
Celeste: WHERE DID YOU LEARN THAT?!  
Loki: I found a hacky sack back before I met you guys.  
Celeste: Really. Your really a cool kid Loki.  
Celeste gave Loki a cute wink. A slight red blush appear on Loki's cheeks.  
Loki: thanks.

Youngster Tristian grab his Starly and ran.

A lass with a bidoof rush over to me.

Lass Natalie: cool win. I wanna battle you next  
Celeste: I'll take this one.  
Lass Natalie: go bidoof.

Bidoof jump in front of the lass and Celeste flied up and cleared her throat.  
Celeste: good evening lady and bidoof. What do you get when you cross a rodent with wings.  
Bidoof: (pokespeak) wha-

The bidoof got cut off by Celeste's Wing attack and went flying into the air.

Celeste: a flying squirrel.  
Me, Chimmira, and Bob groan at Celeste's bad joke, while  
Loki: Well you have to admit that she strong.  
Celeste: Thank you, your all a lovely audience.

Bidoof landed on the ground, still conscious. The lass recalled it into it's Poke ball.

Another youngster holding a burmy come running up to us.

Youngster Logan: my burmy wants to battle you.  
Burmy: (pokespeak) Let me at them.

As soon as Chimmira stepped foward, Logan's eyes widen in fear.

Logan: On second thought, I just remember that burmy just battle a tough opponent and is tired.

Logan ran away.

Chimmira: What... NO! I don't want this kind of victory. What was that all about?  
Me: His action are justifiable. He feared that I would kill his Pokemon.

Chimmira, and Loki looked at me in confusion.

Chimmira: What do you mean?  
Celeste: You guys really don't know about the new rules that were put in place.  
Loki: No.  
Chimmira: Rocko, is there something you need to tell us.  
Me: There few new rules that were one of the new rules that were placed by the league is that Trainers must kill the others Trainer's Pokemon in battle.

Chimmira and Loki let out a collective gasp of shock and disbelief.

Chimmira: Yo..your kidding right..This is a joke.

I shook my head. Chimmira gritted her teeth and pounced on me.

Chimmira: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!  
Rocko: I thought you knew.  
Chimmira:... Listen to me carefully. You're going to become champion and when you do; you're going to get rid of that rule.  
Rocko: Okay.  
Loki: What are the other rules? please tell that we can't use Pokemon Center.  
Rocko: No luckily. We can only catch the first Pokemon on each route and We can't catch the same Pokemon even if that one dies.

Bob: HELP!

Bob ran passed us with a pack of angry Pokemon chasing after him.

Chimmira: DANMIT BOB! HANG ON BOB, WE'LL BAIL YOU OUT!

After I trained bob some more we headed to Jubelife city I ran into dawn. So I decide to walk with her. I told her the progress I made so far on my journey.

Dawn: you caught only for pokemon.  
Me: yeah. What about you Dawn?  
Dawn: Only that Bidoof, but it not good stats wise. I'm planning on just using it for HM. Let's head to the pokemon center and heal up.  
Me: Yeah. If we can find it. I mean this place huge. We can easily get lost.

It took us a while but we manage to find it.

Dawn: Huh?  
Me: What is it?  
Dawn: that man… what he doing?

Dawn pointed at a man hiding behind a streetlight pole. He had faded black hair, a light brown jacket and pants, and a brown shirt.

Me: I don't know, but he look badass. He probably part of an international police.  
Looker: … how did you know?  
Me: Cool old detective outfit. to be honest I was guessing.  
Looker: your power of observation and deductions are fearsome. Quite admirable are you! Now that my cover is blown, let me introduce myself. I am the globe-trotting elite of the International Police. My name… Ah, no, I shall inform you only of my code name. My code name, it is Looker. It is what they all call me. Incidentally, is the saying "don't be a thief!" familiar to you.  
Me: I know the phrase. It one of the most basic rule in the trainer handbook  
Looker: yes, that is correct. Taking what belongs to others is wrong. Be on the look out for team galactic that are after people Pokemons. Take this.

He handed me a Vs. Recorder. The Vs Recorder was design as a way for trainer to record pokemon battle in to make sure there was no cheating going on.

Looker: I have no use for it. You can have it. also inform me of any strange activity.

He ran off into the blue yonder.

Me: that… Was… AWESOME!  
Dawn: If you say so...

 **{One heal later}**

Me: So know any interesting places?  
Dawn: Well there the trainer school.  
Loki: Ugh.  
Dawn: What wrong with your shinx.  
Me: I think he hate school.  
Dawn: Maybe they have schools in the wild.  
Me: Maybe? Wanna come with?  
Dawn: I already visited the place. Thanks for offering though. Bye.

I checked out school much to Loki's dismay. Chimmira had dragged Loki by tail which was funny especially the fact that he flailed like a magikarp. I wish I had a camera on me. A random student's starly tried to hit on Celeste and got wing attacked so hard it saw stars and a  
bidoof got hacky-tackled for picking on Loki. The trainers gave me a potion as a way to say sorry. Turn out their pokemon had some attitude problem.

Me: Where did he go?  
Loki: can we please leave?  
Me: okay, okay.

We left the school heading for Oregburgh only for some guy to stop me and force me into a contest To find clowns. Again don't show your scardy cat Chimchar "killers clowns from outer space" or it will punch random clowns in the nose. Well at least I got a free poketech.

Me: Let go head for Oregburgh and… huh?

There was Brutus standing near the sign post with a starly. When I got closer

Brutus : starly destroys Rocko.

The starly flew into the air and dive straight toward me.

Chimmira: burn you bitch.

Chimmira launched a flurry of embers at it and shot it down.

Me: thanks Chimmira for that.  
Brutus: Hmph..

Brutus opened a Poke ball and sent out his piplup. He then smashed the Poke Ball and ran away.

Me: What the...  
Celeste: ROCKO LOOK OUT!  
Me: Huh…

The piplup charged toward me. Celeste jumped in front of me and took the hit for me. It kept up it assault on Celeste.

Me: CELESTE!

A golden glow surrounded my premier ball.

Me: Huh?  
Arceus: Use the ball on the piplup.  
Me: huh?  
Arceus: Catch it. Only then can it soul be saved. Catch it will save it.  
Me: Understand.

The piplup a warped cry with a dark menacing aura aimed at Celeste . The aura surround Celeste causing her to scream in pain as she falls to the ground. I grab the premier ball and toss it at the piplup. A golden aura surround it as enter into the premier ball. It shook 3 time and let out a ping. I picked up it and couldn't help but feel sad about it. Brutus abandon his starter. Why?

 **Lance's Pov**

?: is he okay?

a voice? who does it belong to? It sound... kinda cute.

?: I don't know Chimmira. he been out for hours.

Chimmira. What a lovely name. I opened my eyes and standing there was a brown skinned trainer with pink hair and light green eyes, a shinx wearing a dark blue ski cap with the words Burning Subzero, a bidoof wearing a red sleeping cap eating potato chips and a starly wearing a aqua green spotted bow, and a chimchar with a blue blow around her neck.

the starly: Are you okay?  
Me: Umm yeah i think so?  
Pink hair trainer: Do you remember anything?  
Me: All that i remember was me and my trainer were heading to Oregburgh, hen this man wear an odd outfit came up to and challenge us to a pokemon battle. We didn't stand a chance. The man then lifted a black bracelet and a weird menacing aura surrounded him. the next thing i knew a black mist with a evil red aura surrounded me. and then... and then... ugh

I clasps my head in pain.

Pink hair trainer: Easy. you been through a lot to day.

I looked around and notice that my trainer wasn't there.

Me: WHERE IS HE?! WHERE MY TRAINER?!

I looked at the young man face and notice a look filled with despair.

pink hair trainer: well it a long story.

He explained everything to me and to be honest it sound unbelievable. About my trainer attacking them, me trying to kill the starly, but what i found hard to believe the most was my trainer deserting me. what happened to him?

Pink hair trainer: Listen I'll promise that everything will be fine. but we need your help.  
Me:...okay.  
Pink hair trainer: The name Rocko. These are my pokemon. Chimmira the chimchar, Bob the bidoof, Celeste the starly, and Loki the shinx.  
Me: Hello. My name is Lance. Also sorry about attacking you lady Celeste.  
Celeste: It okay. you weren't yourself.  
Rocko: nice to meet you. When your ready, talk to me. I'll be waiting in near the entrance.

Rocko left, leaving me with the others. I looked at Chimmira and smiled at her. I knew who she was. She was that cute Chimchar that I battle from earlier. I heard that the professor got a new Chimchar after giving the last one to the last trainer. I wonder if I can charm her.

Me: Soooo, Chimmira.  
Chimmira: Yeah?  
Me: Is heaven missing an angel, because I see one right now.  
Chimmira: Heh...heh...heh... I going to get a drink  
Celeste: I'll come with you.  
Bob: I'm going to get more chips.

Everyone left room except for me and Loki. The air was tense as he stared with the same angry look not saying a word. I decided to try to break the silence.

Me: Nice weather w-  
Loki: Listen Bub. Celeste may forgive yo but that doesn't mean i do. if you try hurt my friends, especially Celeste, i will kill you. Got it.

I shook my head yes out fear of what this guy might do to me if I said no.

Loki: Good.

This is going to be a rocky journey.

 **Lance-lv.9 Piplup- Naughty, good endurance**

 **This is a revised chapter. I felt like that the original one felt off beat.**


	4. vs roark

**I do not own pokemon or the nuzlocke challenge. only my OC character and my pokemon personality and the plot.**

 **Rocko POV** ****

We decided to split up. Me and Chimmira went to decided to look in the Ravaged Path find one more pokemon. After all, one of the most basic rule of a trainer is using different varieties of pokemon and to calmly adjust to different situations. So far all I manage to find is a bunch of rock blocking the path to the other side. I wished I had the rock smash. I suddenly hear the an calm "Excuse me". I turned around and saw Aqua. Aqua was a Psyduck I caught earlier. She said she could get some info on the gym leaders.

Aqua: Sir I have learned the gym leader Pokemons.

Chimmira: Alright Aqua. So who punk we're going up against?

Aqua opened the folder and reveal a picture of a guy wearing a red-orange miner helmet, black shirt and a grey jacket and pants with yellow stripes.  
Aqua: the gym leader is a know as Roark. He specialize in rock pokemon. His strongest pokemon is crainidos Also as of lately,

Aqua showed a pictures of Roark and trainer surrounded by a black mist and a photo of trainers working at a mine.

Aqua: He been making slaves out of trainers that lose to him.

A sick sensation from the deep bowels of my stomach. All these trainers and their pokemon became slaves from facing the gym leader. Why is this happening?

Chimmira: Shouldn't the police be investigating this type of stuff.

Aqua looked down at the ground and sighed in defeat.

Aqua:... They did send one.  
Chimmira look at me with confusion and then at Aqua. Aqua pull out a picture from a file. In the photo is Aqua with a light skin man with red hair wearing raggedy clothes.  
Aqua: My Trainer, Sam, was a the detective they sent. I was caught as a pet... a friend. He took me everywhere. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Unova. One time in Nimbasa city, he got me a cake with buttercream frosting from a local bakery. everything was perfect... then one day he was assigned to a case involving the mysterious disappearance of some trainer near that area. a day after we got found out about this, Roark and a strange blue-haired man killed him near the tunnel where you found me at.

Chimmira: Then how did you survived?

Tears form in Aqua's eyes and flowed down her cheeks.

Aqua: He knew that their pokemon were too much for me to handle, so he released me into a lake nearby. If only if I was stronger, I could of saved him.

I can understand what she going through. The feeling of helplessness. When I was 5, my mom's pet vulpix saved me from a pack of beedrill, but died from poisoning.

Me: We're going to win.

Aqua look up at me with surprise.

Aqua: What?

Me: I know it a long shot, but it better than just letting more pokemons and their trainers.  
Chimmira put her hand on Aqua's shoulder.

Chimmira: Rose-hair right. If we work together, we can take down Roark and bring him to justice.  
Aqua: ... Thank you.  
Me: I'll head to the mine and see if I can get a rebellion going. Chimmira.  
Chimmira: Yeah.  
Me: Go meet up Celeste, Lance,and Loki go to Route 207 and train there.  
Chimmira: Speaking of which, I wonder how Lance is doing?

 **Lance Pov  
** I decided to try catch a pokemon on route 207. I poked my head out of the tall grass and checked to see if there were any good pokemon.

Loki: *yawn.* So tell me why we're here again dude?  
Me: Simple, my electrical friend. I need witnesses when i capture a pokemon, plus it not wise to go alone. That is like sending someone to die.

I looked around and noticed a machop. She seem to be lost in thought  
Me: Alright. Time to do this.

I quickly used pound on her and tossed a poke ball at the machop. She got sucked into the poke ball. My heart raced as the ball start shake. 1...2...3. i heard a ping come from it.

Me: I did it.  
Loki & Celeste: He did it?

I pickup the poke ball and held it in the air.

Me: I CAUGHT A MACHOP! SUCK IT BOB!

The poke ball teleported from my wing.

Lance: What the?  
Loki: Since the poke ball still registered in Rocko's name and since he already has a full team, it make sense why it teleported.  
Celeste: Guys.  
Lance: huh...

I look around and notice that there a bunch of pokemon and some miners.

Miner: Well, well well, look what we have here... Fresh Meat  
Me, Celeste, & Loki: crap.  
Chimmira: What the fuck?!

 **Rocko's Pov  
orgeburgh mine** ****

The air felt ominous as i stepped inside the cave, yet so familiar. as I look around and see the room filled with people mining ores.

Me: Everybody listen. My name is Rocko Blitzshell. I came here to rally up an allies to help me brin..

I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I look down and see a geodude and it shook it head.

Me: What?

I couldn't understand what it was saying? I pull out a poke ball.

Me: Listen. I can't understand you, but if you become my friend and join my team I can understand you.

Geodude shook it head.

Me: Is there a reason why?

Geodude start mimicking a trainer and a pokemon in a battle. It then mimic an explosion and I got why it refused. It thought I was just going to use it as a token in battle.

Me: Listen, I'm not that type of trainer who use that type of strategy. Please trust me when I say I want us to become friends.  
Geodude: ... Very well. I trust you won't do that.  
Me: Please, tell me what did you say  
Geodude: What you're doing is pointless. These guys are like mindless machines. Void of any emotions.

I was shocked at what he said. How is that even possible?

Me: What happened to them?  
Geodude: simple, they lost to a battle at the gym and were stripped of all emotions. All because of that bracelet.

That sentence perked my interest. I look backed and recall how Brutus had a bracelet as well.

Me: Where did he get from?  
Geodude: Well one day, Roark was mining with Craindos when this blue man came up and challenge him to a battle. Roark agree to the challenge. The battle was one-sided and Roark lost with most of his pokemon killed except for his craindos. He then used some black mist emanating from the black bracelet he was wearing and that how he got it.

So my guess was right. The same thing that happened to Brutus, also happened to the gym leader and all have to do with that mysterious man that i met at Lake Verity. After everything that happened I'm positive about one thing. He the one that betrayed Arceus.

geodude: Your not thinking about challenging him are you kid.  
Me: yes.  
Geodude: you got guts  
Me: Thanks...what your name?  
geodude: You may call me The Guy and this day forth we're partners  
Me: Right.

I toss a poke ball at The Guy and caught him. As his poke ball teleported away; I realized that my friends could be in danger. I ran outside the cave and pray to Arceus they were alright.

 **Normal Pov**

A machop is thrown back by the force of Celeste's wing attack. It laid on the the ground with swirl in its eyes. Celeste start to glow and her body changed shape. As the light fade standing there was no longer Celeste the starly but Celeste the Staravia.

Celeste: About time I got some new material.  
Chimmira: Way to go Celeste, you look great.  
Loki: I'll say... Fuck!

Loki blocked a chaos Bidoof's punch and use his tail to make it lose balance and kick it into a sign post. He start to evolve. as the light clear, standing there was a cool looking luxio.

Loki: Wicked man.

Lance grabs bidoof and threw it toward Chimmira. Chimmira uses ember to disintegrate it into burnt it. A miner tried to sneak up behind her and try to hit her with a pickax, but Chimmira notices and blocks it. She begin to evolve into something stronger. while evolving , she threw a mach punch at the miner's face. as the glow fade she has become a Monferno.

Chimmira: Now this what I'm talking about.

A miner try to sneak up behind her, but get hit on the head by a metal claw and collapse to the ground. Standing near it is a prinplup.  
Chimmira: Lance.  
Lance: Impress senorita.  
Chimmira: Tch. I wished your attitude evolved.

Rocko come to the route and stop in amazement and was surprise by what he saw.

Rocko: Da Fuck. This look like there was bar brawl.  
Celeste: Probably explain why  
Rocko: Listen. We need to head to the gym.  
Everyone: Right.

 **Rocko's pov**  
 **Meanwhile inside the gym.**

We saw two trainers guard the entrance of the gym with their geodude.  
Me: Lance, Metal claw.

Lance charges at The geodude and struck it with metal claws. It went flying. The ground start shake and a onyx with a geodude riding it head and charges at Lance. Chimmira blocks the onyx with and use launches two mach punch to topple it over crushing the geodude. both the trainers ran away as the the giant rock monster fainted. We enter the gym and saw Roark. The bracelet around my wrist started to vibrate.

Roark: {Demonic} Another trainer. Your here to battle us.  
Me: No, I'm here to stop you and free everyone.  
Roark: Do you really think you can stop me? You lack material needed to build the true path to victory.  
Me: huh?

Roark walk toward me, looking at me with an evil grin

Roark: Very well let us enlighten you. For ever since the first few lifeforms came into crawled, gaining territories was all one of our basic instinct. Those that control territories can control the fate of everyone who live under their rule. We have control over most of Sinnoh and what do you have? There no way of defeating us. Just submit already and we shall spare you from an agonizing death.

He extends his hand toward me

Me: ... Your right. Territories is an important benefactor.  
A smug smile appear on his face.

Me: But, just because one have the less territories than someone, doesn't mean that they still can't win. I'll will defeat you.  
Roark: Terrible mistake. Geodude and onyx destroy this nuisance.

A geodude with soulless eyes appear and charges toward Me and an Onyx appeared behind me.

Me: Lance, deflect the attack geodude with metal claw. Chimmira moved qucikly and punched it across the face and ran outside with Onyx on her tail.

Lance jumped into the air. The geodude slug Lance across the his face. Lance retaliated and slash the foe with a metal claw.

Me: Now, Finish it with one more metal claw .

Lance spins and cut the geodude and juggled it. It fell to the ground and fainted.

Roark: WORTHLESS. GO ONYX... onyx?

He looked outside and surprised look appear on his face. I looked in his direction and saw Chimmira, all scratched up, standing on KO Onyx.

Chimmira: You know, it funny. An onyx is more my size but it take a couple mach punches to take it down.  
Lance: way to g- Gahhh

Lance got interrupted by a crainidos headbutting him, Lance strike back with metal claw.

Lance: So that how it going to be amigo.

Both sides start to engage in a battle of will and strength. Lances suffering damage from even just reflecting the headbutt and to make matter worst crainidos is quickly recovering.

My thought: this is bad. Everytime we lower it health, it recovers. How do we stop it and I'm out of potions. Chimmira weak from her battle, and Loki and Celeste aren't strong against rock types.

crainidos head start glows.

Me: huh... Lance use metal claws on it head.  
Lance: on it.

Lance quickly ran in serpentine and strike Roark's Craindos on the head. a black mist emits from it head as it wails in pain.

Me: FINISH IT WITH METAL CLAW!  
Roark: GET OUT of THE WAY!  
Lance jumped into the air and lunges down toward his prey and slashes across the face. Crainidos fall backward and faints. My bracelet started to glow. I raised it up and shot a golden beam directly at Roark and his crainidos.

Roark:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

A black mist comes out of him and his pokemon, vanishing into nothingness. Roark fell to ground from our effort. I mange to pull it off. I saved someone, but I still have a long way to go.

 _ **Author note: i removed chaos pokemon. I only added chaos pokemon as a reason for death. When I changed it to a rule where you must kill a trainer pokemon, it made more sense.**_


	5. Roses

**I do not own the gem know as pokemon. That belong to Nintendo. Only the story and the oc**

{Rocko's Pov}

We did it. It was a long hard battle, but we beat Roark. Not only did we receive the coal badge, we also freed those who were enslaved and eased the souls that perished. When Roark and his crainidos regain consciousness, He couldn't remember a thing, so we had to fill him in and he was shocked. He said he going to pay back all that he had done wrong. We decided celebrate our victory next night by going out on the town. Me, and Lance went to a horror movie called "Eye Candy". Chimmira came along after I pushed her button. It was pretty good. Usually I only see in anime, so it was a good change of pace to see a yandere in movie. The effect were great, a it too great. Chimmira would of afraid of candy, if Lance haven't calm her down. It also happened when i received a package for Lance's cape. He grabbed her and prevented her from barbecuing the mailman. I explained to the mailman why she try to attack him, and he laughed and told me that it was better than getting chased by a pack of houndour. Loki and Celeste stayed behind. I wonder how they are. I opened the door to the room they were staying in and stopped at a sight of something sweet. Celeste and Loki were sleeping on the couch, wrapped in a blue soft blanket. Celeste's head was leaning against the blade of Loki's right leg. Again it times like this that I wish had brought a camera. I decided to let them rest.

3 hours later.

 **Lance's pov**

Rocko: Alright guys let head to the next town.

Me: last one to the cave entrance is a rotten poke egg.

Chimmira : Your on!

Rocko: Hey wait up.

Me: You guys are so sl-

I bumped into someone and fall backward.

Me: ouch. sorry...

My eyes widen in shock as I looked into

Chimmira: I'm so gonna... Lance are you okay?...y-you!

Rocko: BRUTUS!

Brutus: Well, well, well, If it isn't Rocko. I see you manage to beat Roark.

Rocko: Yeah, he back to his sense and...

Brutus: It end here.

Rocko: What?

Brutus: You got lucky against Roark, but you won't be able to beat us. You will fall. *walks away.*'

Me: Master.

I grabbed him by the leg of his pants. what happened next, I didn't expect. He punched me across the cheek. It felt time was slowed down as my body fell to the ground.

Brutus: DON'T TOUCH ME YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! YOU COULDN'T LEARN BUBBLE! That the problem with Pokemon. Still too frail. When I take over the universe, I will make Pokemon into the perfect tool.

Me: Master, master...MASTER!

My tears ran down my cheeks as I kept on calling out to him, only for it to be answered by the hallow echoes. I felt something wrapped around my back. I turned around and saw that it was Chimmira. She looked at me with an apologetic look in her eyes. I got up and from the ground and got my premier ball and returned into it. I didn't want to bother them at this moment. I just wanted some alone time.

Dream world, Rocko's pov

?: Rocko... Rocko.

I look around and see that a giant white quadrupedal pokemon with a golden spiked on the both sides and red eyes.

Me: Arceus.

Arceus: Rocko. I sense something troubling you.

Me: Yes. It Brutus. Why isn't he back to normal? I purify Lance, so why isn't he back to normal.

Arceus: It seem that the one behind this sensed the bond between you and Brutus and when notice the gear of life, he severed the tied between the last pokemon he had. The way to save Lance was to embed the Premier ball with the same purifying energy.

Me: Okay. Who the man Roark battled?

Arceus: The man Roark battled was a named Cyrus. He is a leader of a dangerous group called Team Galactic. He is the one who aligned with the one who is true mastermind.  
Me: Who is the true mastermind?  
Arceus: The one behind behind Team Galactic and the corruption of the Pokemon league is named Marcus.  
Me: Marcus.  
Arceus: In the past, he tried to deceived me

Waking world, jubelife city, Chimmira's POV

I woke up from my slumber. We decided to stay in the rest up after in with his trainer. I looked around and saw Lance outside, starring at the morning sky. I walked to his side.

Me: How are you holding up?

Lance: I'm fine. It just, I'm still finding it hard to believe what my trainer did.

Me: Remember, He's being possessed.

Lance: I know, but to hear those words come out of his mouth.

Me: … … can I ask you something?

Lance: sure.

Me: Brutus said you couldn't use bubble. Is it true?

Lance let out a sad sigh.

Me:... I shouldn't have asked that.

Lance:... It's okay. but does it matter. I couldn't save Brutus. Maybe he's right. Maybe I am weak.

Me: Your wrong. Just because you couldn't master one move, doesn't mean your weak. You won a tough battle, plus You can still learn ton of moves that are better than bubble. Also I doubt he even means it. Whatever possessed you is also controlling him. All we have to do is break the control and you two will be buddies again.

Lance: … you know, your right Chimmira. If I can get strong enough I'll be able to save my master.

Me: That's the spirit.

Lance: Plus I could get strong enough to convince you to be my mate.

I playfully punched him.

Me: Keep dreaming.

Lance: but seriously, thanks you for cheering me up.

Me: your welcome.

Rocko:Hey lance are you feeling better?

Lance: I'm fine.

Rocko: We're heading to Floraroma town.

Me: Then lets move out Rose-hair.

Rocko: Don't call me that...princess.

Me: I dare you to say that again.

I stared at him with a stern look. If he say it again, I'm gonna burn that smug look off his face.

Rocko: … princess.

I launched a ball of fire at him.

Rocko: Worth it.

Lance: aye aye aye. This going to be an interesting journey.

Rocko: alright return.

Rocko called us back into our Poke balls.

normal pov On route 204

Female budew with a doll made of roots was cowering in tge grass as two punks closes in on her.

Punk1: No where to run. Your coming with us with and your going to earn us a lot poké.

The second punk ready his net.

Female budew: {pokespeak} Someone… anyone… HELP!

Rocko: Hey Freakshows!

Rocko walked up to punks.

Rocko: Leave that budew alone or else I'll kick your butt

Punk1: oh yeah you and what army?

The punk sent out sent out his stunky. The female Budew quickly hide behind a tree.

Rocko: Chimmira. BEAT HIM UP!

Punk2: You forget about me you fucking brat.

The trainer sent out glameow.

Rocko reache for Lance's premier ball.

?: turtwig, tackle stunky!

A turtwig tackles stunky. As stunky regain its composure, a familiar bluenett girl runs to Rocko's side.

Rocko: Dawn?! What are you doing here?

Dawn: Hey I'm a trainer as well remember. I also want to become a pokemon master. Now shall we sir Rocko.

Rocko: lets Lady Dawn.

* one beat down later.*

Punk1: MY BUTT ON FIRE, MY BUTT ON FIRE, MY BUTT ON FIRE!

The punk ran away, flailing around in pain with his companion walking away, holding his shredded clothes and his hair is gone.

Rocko: It okay now. They're gone.

Budew: ...thanks. Why would you help me?

Rocko: your welcome. Considering Those guys were going to sell you on the market and I seen enough horror movies to know what happened to pokemon and girls that look good in cute outfits, We had to do something.

Dawn: Uhh what horror do you watch?

Rocko: Hardcore ones and that aren't about zombies. So budew, do you want to come along with us.

Budew: … fine, but only it better to stay with young kid catchme than being with some pervert. Also the name Carrie.

Rocko: alright.

Rocko toss a poké ball at Carrie. The poké ball suck in Carrie and closes.

~shake~ ~shake~ ~ shake~ ~ping~

Rocko: I CAUGHT A BUDEW!

Dawn: Congrats. Well I be seeing you. I'm heading to Oreburgh City

Rocko: Okay. Bye.

Dawn: see ya

Our Rocko part with Dawn as he head to Floramra town. What pokemon will they catch and will it be enough for the next challenge ahead.


	6. Hostage Situation at The Windworks

I do not own the epicness known as pokemon or the Awesomeness known as Nuzlocke. Those good eggs belong to Nintendo an Nuzlocke. Please enjoy the Following. Oh. I also don't own the scary maze game, or the Jetsons .

Last time on Phantom Destiny. Lance got closure from Chimmira after their run in with Lance's former trainer Brutus. Also, Rocko and Dawn save Carrie a Budew from poachers. Now back with action at near our heroes next destination, Floraroma town.

 **Valley Windworks**

Valley Windworks. One of the places that supplies scientist name Monroe named working on maintaining the plant

Monroe When are they going to come back with the pizza.

The door slowly creaks open.

Monroe turn around and see a black hair man wearing a lab outfit.

Monroe: Ah Sinjin. Did you and glameow bring

Monroe notice the grunts from Team Galactic behind him.

Monroe: Who are these people.

Sinjin: The rulers of a new universe.

Monroe: Huh?

Sinjin: You can also become a god and create a universe that fulfill your desire that Arceus has denied you for so long and all you need to do is allow only us to use the energy from this place and to cut off the power from the rest of Sinnoh. So what do you say?

Monroe looked at Sinjin with concerned.

Monroe: Do you know what you are saying right now? Cut off all the power in the regions ...a new universe... becoming a god. I will not help you with your crazy plan and nothing will change my mind.

?: Too bad.

A red-haired woman wearing a short-medium light black and grey skirt dress with a galactic G on the back of the collar.

Red haired girl: Then we will have to convince you or just end up destroying you, along with this universe and those that oppose us.

A Zubat behind Monroe and bear it fangs near Monroe's neck. The Red-haired Galactic pointed at two random grunts.

Red Haired girl: You two take this key and hide it in the meadow.

She hand over the key to one of them.

Two grunts: Yes, Lady Mars

Mars: Good. Okay everyone Keep an eye out for this guy.

She pulled out a small device and press a button and a life-size hologram of Rocko Blitzshell appeared.

Mars: Also, take care of any other trainer that try to interfere.

Meanwhile from the window of the lab, A small girl watches in horror at Monroe's current predicament.

Young girl: Daddy.

 **Hostage Situation at The Windworks**

 **Location: Floraroma town.**

 **Rocko's pov**

Floraroma Town. It was a peaceful town that was once a baron wasteland

There are many perks to being a Pokémon trainer. 1- making new friends both human and Pokémon, 2- You get to see new places and awesome sights like the Floraroma Town an Veilstone City, which beat staying home all day and seeing the same old sights with the occasional excitement, and 3- NO NAGGING MOTHER! Being a trainer is awesome. It the almost perfect lifestyle. There are a couple of downsides.

Bob: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Chimmira: BOB! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN POUND YOUR SORRY ASS!

One of which is that you sometime must act as the parent figure of a group of six Pokémon and prevent two them from murdering each other. I got up and chased after Chimmira and Bob. Ugh. Now I know how mom feel.

Chimmira launched herself

Bob: CRAP!

Bob puts his paws up. A glow surround him and evolve into a Bibarel. He catches the punch.

Chimmira: Whoa.

Me: And that why I got Bob. He became a dual type. True he gain a few weaknesses, but he also gain a few resistance to other types.

Bob: But nothing that is good against fighting type.

Lance: Bob. What did you do to piss off Chimmira?

Bob: I might have showed her a jumpscare video.

Lance: There are many things a man should not do in life. One is never provoke a woman's wrath.

Bob: Good to know.

Bob looked at me.

Bob: Hey Rocko, Can I ask you something?

Rocko: Sure, what is it?

Bob: Well I was wondering if you could box me.

I looked at him with confusion.

Rocko: How come?

Bob: I don't really like fighting that much. I'm more of pet type of Pokemon. Beside you got two water types and I don't have any move coverage for fighting types.

Me: ... Okay. If that what you want, I will box.

I pulled out Bob's Poke Ball and recalled him into it. I activated the deposit feature on my Pokedex and place Bob into Box 1 

Me:Alright guys. Let go train.

 **Location: Valley Windworks.**

 **Normal Pov**

Sinjin was looking through some binoculars; searching the area for for the area look in the direction of the voice and see Rocko and his team walking down the road. He pulled out his glammeow poke ball and sent it. and waits for the perfect opportunity.

Rocko: Alright guys this seem like the perfect spot to train. Lets begin.

Rocko's pokemon cheered and went straight to training, but oblivious to our hero, Sinjin is concocting his plan to defeat Rocko. Sinjin pulled out a knife and tried to sneak up to Rocko, but accidentally step on a buizil, causing it to screech in pain.

Rocko and his team looked at where the sound is coming from and see Sinjin just as he kicked the buizl.

Sinjin: Stupid pokemon. 

Insert Kill Bill theme here

Chimmira: ...

Sinjin: ...

Chimmira: ...

Sinjin: ...

Chimmira: ...

Sinjin: ...

Chimmira: ...

Sinjin: ... WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT YOU STUPID WH-

Few minute later.

I just stand there looking at scene before me. Chimmira 's standing near a badly beaten up glameow. I look at the guy laying on the ground, passed out after Chimmira landed multiple punches to the head.

Carrie: ...A bit overkill Chimmira

Chimmira: It more like self-defense. Beside he could have been possessed.

Rocko looked at the gear of life.

Rocko: It didn't react... that mean he was going to kill us of his going to kill us of his own free will.

Carrie: React? What do mean it didn't react?

Rocko: Sorry. I guessed I should have filled you in earlier. We're dealing with a group that working with an evil spirit that possessing the Champion and the

Carrie: No one told me we would be dealing with the occult. yet again, that could explain what happening in Eterna Forest.

Rocko: What do you mean?

Carrie: Trainers who visit Eterna Forest recently have their pokemon stolen and each of these theft one things in common.

Rocko: And that would be

Carrie: That it was shaymin who stole their pokemon.

?: What?!

Rocko: {Who are you and how did you get inside my head?}

Shaymin: I am Shaymin. The real one. Listen I want you to find this imposter and their kick grass.

Rocko: {Okay.}

Shaymin: Good. Please do it quickly, before who know what happens.

Rocko: Okay. Let try the plant.

I peek through one of the windows and see a bunch people that look like blue haired space guys, a girl with red hair with an outfit that look something straight out of Jetson and a black hair man in a lab coat working on a strange machine attached to the generator.

Rocko: Okay guys here the plan. We first bust in and kick butt.

Chimmira: sound good to me.

Chimmira tackled the door, but it still stand. Pound it rapidly.

Chimmira: let us in or I'm breaking it down

Celeste: that won't work. This door is made of a metal so powerful that even a fully evolved dragon type couldn't break that door opened. Same for the window

Chimmira: then how did that guy get in?

Loki: one of them posed as a pizza delivery dude.

Lance: what make you think that Loki?

Loki: I would opened the door for a flamethrower Pizza. Especially a There thunder-pucker pizza, but that just me.

Lance: I prefer the Fire King supreme.

Chimmira: CAN WE PLEASE STAY FOCUS ON THE TASK OF GETTING IN!

?: hey.

Rocko: huh?

I turned around and saw a small girl with black hair, blue eyes and wearing a lab coat.

lab-coat girl: Can you help my daddy? He been captured by a bunch of spacemen.

Rocko: {Is she talking about the that black haired guy. .. IT A HOSTAGE SITUATION. Okay, don't panic Rocko.} Don't worry, we'll save your father. All we need to do is get this door open and we can kick butt.

Lab-coat girl: I overheard one them ordering two of those guys to hide the key in Floraroma Meadow.

Chimmira: You heard the girl Rose-hair. Let go to Meadow and kick some ass.

Lab coat girl: Thanks. I'm Tina

Rocko: Rocko Blitzshell.  
Buizl: Beyonetta and I'm going to join you guys

 **Location: Floraroma Meadow**

A scream echo through the field as grunt lifted of a rock and bashed into the skull of the man.

Grunt1: There. The deed is done.

Grunt2: Good. Now let's

The grunts notice Rocko and his shocked team. They looked at them with a confused expression. Grunt1: What with you... Oh it the dead corpse isn't it.

Rocko: yes.

Grunt1: Well listen. This world is cruel and only the strongest will survive.

Grunt2: And those who are weak are only to be devoured by strong. That what it take to get ahead in life.

Grunts 1 & 2: And Team Galactic will do whatever it take to make our dream a reality.

Rocko: ... If that the case, Chimmira.

Chimmira: Yes.

Rocko: Beat the shit out of them.

Chimmira: Gladly.

 **CENSORED. Trust me you don't want to see.**

Chimmira: That was easy.

Chimmira searched the bruised up unconscious grunt's person and found a k

Celeste: and you gave them an improvement on their looks. I mean the guys look like some sort of pop star wannabe reject.

Rocko: {I'm scarred for life. At least it can't be more traumatizi- Who am I kidding. This is going to be a traumatizing journey. Especially with these team Galactic guy.}

 **Windworks**

 **Rocko's POV**

I looked through the window and

Me: Okay. Here the plan. Here the plan. Celeste, Loki, Lance, Carrie and create a distraction. Chimmira sneak around and secure the guy. Okay.

Chimmira: Got it.

Lance: Si

Loki: No problem.

Celeste: Ready.

Carrie: Very well.

I unlocked the door and kicked it open.

Me: ATTACK!

I in rushes with Celeste, Carrie ,Loki and Lance. I grab the nearest blunt object and start swinging like a mad man at the goons and their Pokémon. Meanwhile Chimmira sneaked around during the confusion and try to take out a red-haired Galactic. She leaped from her hiding spot and rushed toward the woman, but before she could land a hit, a Purrugly came out if nowhere and used fake out on Chimmira. She froze and crashed into a desk back. While she was gathering her senses, a zubat dived toward Chimmira.

Me: CHIMMIRA LOOKS OUT BEHIND YOU!

Chimmira turned around and quickly retaliated the zubat attack by throwing some rocks at it. It manages to make it mark and knock out zubat. A red beam hit zubat and drew it back into a Poke Ball being held by the red hair Galactic.

Red haired girl: So, you're the one the boss been talking about... I don't get.

Me: Huh?

Red haired girl: I mean when I heard that someone with a Monferno manage to stop our control in Oreburgh City, I was expecting a muscly badass trainer, not some girl that got won by pure luck.

Me: Well I didn't expect I would be fighting rejected Jetson character.

Red hiared girl: Do you know who your talking to? I am Mars, one of commander of Team Galactic. You best show me some respect.

Me: I'll show you some respect when you earn it.

Mars: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, Purrugly scratch!

Me: Chimmira, Mach punch!

Chimmira moved quickly and land a punch on Purrugly, but like before, they were doing little damages. Mar's Purrugly scratched Chimmira in the face.

Me: Keep using mach punch.

Chimmira launched barrage of mach punching at it, but Purrugly was eating it and just launched a few scratches.

Me: Fall back quickly.

Chimmira jumped back. I raised right arm and beam fired straight toward Chimmira

Mars: Just give up. You can't beat me. I mean look at how much damage your pathetic vermin of a Monferno. It can barely do any damage to my Purrugly

Chimmira: Shut up you slut.

The flame from her tail start to engulf her body. she started spinning like a wheel. I knew what move she was using. It was flame wheel. She crashed into the feline pokemon and

Mars: I lost to a child. How... I...

?: My, my. Lose to a child, will you?

I turned around and saw a chubby old man and based on his outfit he looked like he for a scientist for Team Galactic.

Old scientist: But, no matter. We've collected plenty of electricity. With the power we obtained, we can do something quite spectacular. It seems quite obvious to me, Charon, the genius even the boss recognizes.

Me: If being an overweight purple haired guy that looks like pedo-clown count as genius, then yes sir you are a genius.

Mars fell to the floor and started laughing like a child. Charon looked at me in annoyance.

Charon: Grr. Mars, we should be going.

Charon left. Mars got up and struggle to regain his

Mars: Right. grunts. Move out.

All of that were still conscious left the building, leaving their passed out comrade on the ground. The ooze around them fade away.

Me: Well... at least we know what their thought on "No man get left behind." idea.

Monroe: Thank you for saving me.

Me: Thanks, but we wouldn't have gotten in here without Tina's help.

Monroe: Tina? Who Tina?

Me: Your daughter.

A his eyes became wide as a Jigglypuff and mouth opened widr

Monroe: ... That impossible. She died 5 years ago from a gunshot when some thugs came into our town.

Me: Wait, what?! Okay. Maybe someone was pulling a prank. Tell me, what did she look like

Monroe: She had black hair, blue eyes.

Me: Anything else

Monroe: Well she usually wore a lab coat when she was three. It buried with her.

Me: Then the Tina I met, was a

Chimmira: g-gh-ghost

?: Thank you.

We turn around and see Tina floating in midair.

Monroe: TINA!

Tina: Hello daddy.

Chimmira: G-ghgost.

After uttering those words, Chimmira lost consciousness and slowly fell to the ground faints.

Celeste and Lance ran to her and caught.

Tina: Is your monferno okay?

Me: She okay. She just passed out because of a ghost.

Tina: Sorry.

Me: It okay.

Tina: Hopefully, They didn't startle the pokemon that come here.

Monroe: Don't worry honey, I'm sure it will come back regardless what happens.

Tina: That good to know

Me: Well, we'll be going now.

Monroe: Thank you.

Tina: Bye bye.

 **Location: Route 205**

 **Lance's pov**

We walked down route 205, exhausted from battling trainer on this place. We look around for a rest house a trainer told us about.

Rocko: Where is that place? I swear if I run into one more trainer, I'm going to scream. Lance, can you go look for some berry.

Me: No problem.

I looked around the area till I found a couple berry trees. I picked as much berries I could carry with my wings. I looked around. It was nice area. I wonder if I can invite Chimmira over here and get to know each other better. I was already painting it. Me and her staring at the lovely sunset.

Me: Huh?

I turn around and suddenly a purple blur tackle me and knock me to the ground. I look up and see a deranged aipom with three knives. Before I could react, the crazed monkey pinned my wings down with two of the blades and a sharp pain jolt through them. It slowly walked toward and pointed it neck. Only one thought was going through my head.

I'm going to die.

To be continue


	7. Blooming Nightmare pt1

**I do not own Pokemon or Pokemon Hard Mode {Nuzlocke}. Pokemon belong to Nintendo all you Cool Rowlet and to the cute curious Popplio, Nuzlocke belong to Nuzlocke. The OC and Pokemon Personalities belong to me. Also remove the s Rocko's last name.**

 **Last time on Phantom Destiny. While our heroes came across Mars and Team Galactic, who had taken over the Windwork. With the help of Monroe's Daughter, They manage to drive off Team Galactic. While Lance was looking for berries he was ambushed by an aipom with a knife. Now back to the adventure.**

 **Blooming Nightmare pt.1**

 **Lance's pov**

How did it end up in this situation. Ambushed and pinned down by an aipom that wants to shank me.

?: Way to go aipom.

That voice. Was it Aipom's trainer. I couldn't see due to this monkey on my chest. I could tell it was male, somewhere around a teenager age.

Male Teenager: Now make it suffer. But watch out bubble.

Bubble. Oh I wished I had it right now. I could use to blast my way out of this and go back to them. Why I can't I learn to use bubble... No. Why didn't I take time to learn it. I didn't learn it because I saw it as weak. Bubbles were frail to me and wasn't very cool. I wanted to use a stronger attack that looked cool. Now, I'm going to die. I'm going to die here...so this what it feel like to be a bubble... looking at life, we're all bubbles... we're fragile and their many things that can pop us. I have to fight back. I felt something rising inside me like a underwater vent. I opened my beak and launched a powerful jet stream of bubbles at the deranged Aipom. The deranged monkey Pokemon went flying. That was Bubble... no, this was Bubblebeam. The trainer walked up to me and held a knife above his head.

Male Teenager: If you want the job done got to do it your-  
Chimmira: DIE ASSHOLE!

The trainer eyes became blank and he fell down like a cut down tree. Chimmira ran to me, giving me a good look at the horrified expression on her face. She grabbed the daggers. I winced in pain as she pulled them out of my wings.

Chimmira: Are you okay?  
Me: A bit in pain, but I'll live. I'm glad I learned bubblebeam.

Chimmira eyes became wide as dinner plates.

Chimmira: You manage to learn bubblebeam. I thought you couldn't learn that because you couldn't learn  
Me: It wasn't because I couldn't, it was because I didn't bother wanting to learn it. I saw it as weak. I want learn something cool and powerful.  
Chimmira:... I get what your saying. I mean I want to become a Champion Pokemon and saw my per-evolved form as weak and wanted to evolve soon over learning flamethrower via naturally.  
Me: So you're risking it on Rocko finding the TM.  
Chimmira:Yeah. The kid does have promise. He took care of four incidents, so that got to say something about his character. Though there are time he can be a complete jackass.  
Me: You two are like siblings.  
Chimmira:... Yeah... Let's head back.  
Me: Very well senorita.

I grabbed the berries and walked back. I turn backed to the spot.

Me: One day...One day.

 **Rocko's Pov  
Location: Rest house.**

When Chimmira and Lance got back, I was surprised to see blood dripping from his wings. We took him to a wooden cabin that served as a rest house owned by a woman named Cheryl and her Chansey. She reacted to Lance's state calmly and grabbed the medical kit from her shelf and started patch up Lance's wounds.

Cheryl: There.  
Me: Thank you.  
Lance: If Chimmira didn't save me, I would be dead.  
Carrie: I'm surprised a trainer tried to do that.  
Me: This is pretty common since that law kicked into effect.  
Carrie: You seen it happened before?  
Celeste: Let's just say we accidentally found a convention of psychopath.  
Me: We have to stay on guard, especially since those Team Galactic thugs after us.  
Cherly: Then be careful around Eterna City Rocko Blitzshell. They have a stronghold there. Also the Gym Leader seem to be supporting their actions.  
Me: ... How do you know something like that?  
Cheryl: Let me explain. I'm part of a resistance movement that want to repeal the law about killing Pokemon. Now tell me why they're after you.  
Me: That because we manage to take back Oreburgh. We also ran into them back at the Windmill with some girl named Mars. We manage to beat those joker. We're heading to Eterna City to challenge the gym leader.

Cheryl's looked at me with face of someone about to get hit by a truck out of nowhere.

Cheryl: Really? Then maybe you can help us.  
Me: Depends. What is it?  
Cheryl: I want you to help us take back Eterna City from Team Galactic. This will be dangerous and will difficult to pull off.  
Me: May I have a moment with my Pokemons

Cheryl nodded in compliance. She and her chansey went outside.

Me: So who want to come with?  
Chimmira: Since I'm the only fire type you have at the moment, I better come with. Beside, we might end up running into that bitch and her Purugly again.  
Celeste: I'm coming too.  
Loki: Same here.  
Lance: I'll come along as back-up.  
Carrie: My typing give me a strong resistance toward STAB move, so I'll come too.  
Me: Okay.

I went outside and tapped Cheyl on the shoulder.

Me: Count us in.  
Cheryl: Very well then. The operation begins in three days. Until then prepare yourself okay.

 **Cheryl's pov  
Location: Entrance of Eterna Forest**

I stood by the maw of the forest, listening to calm rustling of the leaves. I'm glad we don't need to go through this accursed forest. Ever since they block off the shortcut to the Eterna City, trainer had no choice but either to go through the forest or take the cycling road; the latter of which was required to get a bike which were too expensive. So due to this we had to reschedule and moved it to this day Me and two others trainer waited for Rocko. One to my left was Lindsey a Psychic that I met when I joined the resistance. She helped us get out of some jams in the past and help communicate with the other members. She a bit snarky, but she a good girl at heart. The other one was a bug catcher called Donald. He a bit of a flirt but he good gathering intel. We were all here for one reason- To help end this madness.

Rocko: Hey!

I turned around and saw Rocko coming up over the horizon. he stopped in front and looked at my comrades.

Rocko: Who are these guys?  
Me: Ah allow me to introduce them. The man to my right is our recon specialist Bug catcher Donald, while the Psychic to the left is Lindsey. She'll be serving us as our ticket in and our messenger. Everyone this is Rocko Blitzshell.  
Rocko: Hello.  
Donald: Hey there Rocko. Nice to meetcha.  
Lindsey: Also nice to find out about his gender before you hit on him.

Donald looked at Lindsey in shock as She laughed at him, while Rocko shook his head in frustration.

Donald: Shut up.  
Me: Alright, since everyone here, let's get this operation on the way. Remember that we're going after this woman.

I pulled out picture of dark purple hair woman.

Me: We need to take her out first so she doesn't give the others trouble while they confront Gardenia. Alright Lindsey, if you will

Lindsey pulled out two poke ball and released two Abras.

Me: Wait. We just need one for the plan.  
Lindsey: True... but I need to do this...

One of the Abras latched onto Rocko and they teleported away. Before I could react, the second grabbed on to my leg and warped me into there...

 **Rocko PoV**

I always wonder what it would feel like to be teleported. Well I found that out at the wrong time. I barely had time to be amazed of it as I was still processing what just happened. My train of thought was interrupted by sound of a poke ball open. I turned around and saw a Kadabra and a scientist with a Team Galactic. I quickly started moving around to so it won't get a chance to land a psychic attack and grabbed Loki's Poke ball.

Me: Loki, Bite.

I tossed it at the enemy and Loki jumped out and clamped it fang on Kadabra's arm. It's trainer grabbed a yellow capsule opened up over it's head.

Scientist: Kisnese.

The spoon in it's claw slowly bend it with it mind.

Loki:... What was that?  
Me: Kisnese.  
Loki: What was the point of that?  
Me: Well it's supposed to distract the-

I was cut off as Loki was let out a roar of pain and clasped his head. I look at Kadabra and saw it eyes were glowing.

Me: The opponent. Loki used Bite.

Loki pounces on to the bipedal vulpine and bit it on the head.

Scientist: Use confusion.

Kadabra launched a teleknetic blast close up at him, but Loki withstood the assault.

Rocko: Use Bite.

Loki unleashed one bite on Kadabra and it out like a candle's flame in a rain storm produced by Kyogre. While the scientist pulled out a two way radio with a , I quickly knocked it out of his hand with Chimmira's Poke ball and the occupant popped out of her orb. Chimmira noticed the man outfit and quickly knock him out with a mach punch.

Chimmira: That one down.

Chimmira looked around and noticed that neither Cheryl, Donald, or Lindsey weren't here.

Chimmira: Where are the others?  
Me: You won't like the answer I'm going to give you guys.  
?: So we're dealing with a nutjob.

 **Cheryl's pov  
Location: Eterna Forest  
**Me: THAT BITCH!

I said as I punched the last goon. After I was teleported into the forest, I was greeted by bunch of Team Galactic thugs. Luckily, I manage to beat them with Chansey and Drifloon's attack had a high enough defense to go toe to toe with those pathetic excuses calling themselves Pokemon trainers. I recalled my Pokemon and cautiously headed toward the forest exit. I when I got near the Old Chateau, I heard an menacing incantation and my head started to pound like drum. I looked around and saw a turtwig surrounded by 3 bulbasaurs turn into a Shaymin. I before I could process it, sharp pain surge through me.

 **Rocko's PoV.  
Location: Galactic Building.**

I climbed up the stairs, battling one grunts after another till I got to top of the building. When I entered the room, I saw a magenta hair woman wearing a body suit, typing in something. To the right of her were some caged Pokemon near a strange device.

? Galactic: If those grunts fail to stop that brat, I'm going to throw them into the nearest meat grinder.  
Me: You might wanna throw yourself in there as well after I'm done handing you your ass.

She turned around and her face became red as a raging Charmeleon.

Me: But I'm a gentleman, so I would like to know who I'm fighting.  
Jupiter: I'm Jupiter, one of Team Galactic Commanders. I'm also the one that going to get the pleasure of beating you.  
Me: The chances of that are about the same as you winning a beauty pageant...Zero percent.  
Jupiter: Grr... GO SKUNTANK AND SHUT THIS BRAT UP!

Jupiter angrily tossed her Poke Ball and a medium sized purple Pokemon with white marking, it's tail covering it forehead. I quickly sent out. The battle against her was different than Mars, due to her only having one aggressive damaging move and night slash, but it was annoying because she had poison gas and two stats lowering move to help her do some damage.. I ordered Chimmira to use flame wheel, healing her when she was down at half.

Jupiter: Use Night slash.  
Me: Dodge and use Flame wheel!

Chimmira dodged roll it night slash, crashed into it's face. Stuntank stumbled backward; slurring it cry, before losing consciousness. Jupiter recalled Stuntank back into her Poke Ball.

Jupiter: Well, aren't you tough...? It okay, though. We finished our official Pokemon-statue investigation is finished. Mars has collected the energy from the Valley Windworks and we have more Pokemon to "help" us with our little project. I'll let you in on one little thing. Our boss researching the myth of the myth of ancient Pokemon.  
Me: So what does that have to do with abducting Pokemon.

Jupiter let out a snicker.

Jupiter: That because, our boss researching a way to control a legendary.  
Me: WHAT?!  
Jupiter: So stay out of Team Galactic's affair, if you know what's good for you.

Jupiter stepped on to the device and teleported away.

Computer: Teleporter is now offline.

I tried activating to see where it goes to, but it was password protected.

Me: Fuck...Well, might as well make so they don't use as well.

I summoned everyone and told them to use their strongest move on it. The Machine blew up and became a pile of junk. We then went over and unlocked them. The captive Pokemon sprang out and searched for a way out. We followed them running into some grunts, but they were easy. The exit door opened leading to calming scenery of Eterna City. I looked around, to see if anyone else was here

Chimmira: We did it.  
?: That what you think?

The tree in front of us was cut and standing behind it was Gardenia or I should say...

Me: Marcus!  
Gardenia/Marcus: Well, well. It's seem you manage to escape our trap.  
Me: ... What did you say to Lindsey?  
Gardenia/Marcus: You mean that freak show. Oh nothing. I reminded her of her usefulness and offered her power to get back at the world. After all the human heart is like a rose, except the heart inflict pain in many ways that are more complex than the thorn on a rose. Let me show you...by killing your Pokemon.  
Me: Not going to happen.  
Gardenia/Marcus: Go Turtwig and use reflect.  
Me: Flame Wheel before it can set it up.

Chimmira rolled towards it as he sent out a , but it hanged in there and set up barrier.

Me: Again.

Chimmira use flame wheel and KO it. Marcus recalled turtwig and sent out Gardenia's next Pokemon; Cherrim.

Celeste: Tag me in.  
Me: Go in there and use Wing Attack!

Celeste flew in and clipped Cherrim with it wing. Since Reflect was up, the attack was reduced by a little.

Gardenia/Marcus: Leech seed.

I watched as the flower pokemon launched a seed on to Celeste's back. The vine sprout from it and dug into her skin and slowly drained her life force.

Me: Keep using Wing Attack.  
Gardenia/Marcus: Magical Leaf!

Celeste dived in as Cherrim launched a barrage of bizarre leaves at her. She ducked under her opponent and upper cut it with it jaw. While it was off balance, Celeste quickly swiped it with her wings and render it unconscious. Marcus called it back and sent out Roserade, the ace of her team.

Celeste: Would you like set the this ablaze Chimmira or should I just send it flying into next week?  
Chimmira: I got this one.  
Me: In that case, use Flame Wheel.

Chimmira charged toward the Bouquet Pokemon and knocked it off guard.

Gardenia/Marcus: Gah! Poison Sting.

Roserade sprayed venomous needles from it mouth and on to Chimmira. The armor surrounding Roserade faded away.

Me: It's over Marcus.  
Gardenia/Marcus: Grrr... Check the forest.  
Me: Huh?  
Gardenia/Marcus: Let's say, That green haired friend of your is going to be the pain of heart.  
Me: ! CHIMMIRA, QUICKLY USE FLAME WHEEL!

Chimmira charged at the opponent one more time.

 **Flashback**

We called back our Pokemon

Cheryl: Impressive work for today. **  
**Me: Thanks. **  
**Cheryl: Can I ask you something Rocko **  
**Me: Sure? **  
**Cheryl: Why are you on this journey? **  
**Me: ...It's hard to explain. **  
**Cheryl: How so? **  
**Me: Well... It's best I show you. After the mission, send me to face Gardenia. **  
**Cheryl: Very well.I'll inform the others.

I looked up at the stars.

Me: What about you **  
**Cheryl: ... A friend of mine died because of this law.  
Me:... So revenge.  
Cheryl: Sorta. She died because the trainer she was dating used her as a way to vent because of his Pokemon were killed.

I felt my stomach turn to knot and my breath become cold.

Me: What the heck?! Did anyone report him?!  
Cheryl: Yeah. He still rotting in jail, but still this all happened because of that law. That why I'm working on with the resistance. I want this all to end.  
Me: Then let make a promise  
Cheryl: Very well. Let's promise to revoke that rule, so no one has to suffer this madness anymore.  
Me: Deal!

 **Present day**

I stood there, my mind racing from what I saw before me. Cheryl lifelessly laying on the blood drenched ground and a knife in her neck.

Me: No...no..NO!  
Carrie: Rocko...  
?: Self-destruct.

A Geodude jumped from the bushes and gather energy.

Chimmira: Rocko!

I was quickly pushed out of the way. I looked back and saw Chimmira and Carrie leaping toward the Geodude. What I witness next was a bright flash and a loud boom.

 **To be continued.**

 **Author note: Finally, I finish this part. Yes I did that to Cherly. Also let me explain the battle. I made it so that Rocko faced Jupiter first then Gardenia next as a way to make it more interesting. Now for the battle scene... I didn't write down as I was relying on my memory so I'm guessing what happened in battle. I think its right.**


End file.
